Asking for a Reason
by crescentgaia
Summary: Sometimes when you ask, you get what you want. One Shot - Complete!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Please enjoy!_

*~*~*~*

Temari stood in front of the doors that went to Gaara's office. It helped that she wasn't afraid of Gaara anymore – she respected him more than anything else. She also didn't care about the fact that Gaara decided to be with Naruto – it only mellowed out her brother's anger to practically nothing. With that fresh in her mind, she wasn't sure why she was so nervous to go speak with him about staying on a more permanent basis in Konohagakure. "Damnit, Temari, just do it," she muttered to herself.

"Just do what?" Kankuro asked as he came up behind his older sister. "Is he in a meeting?"

"No," Temari said with a sigh.

"Then why are you standing outside?" Kankuro asked. "Are the doors locked?"

"Will you just stop asking questions?" Temari asked, her voice a bit sharp. She knocked on the door, before opening it and going in.

"Nope," Kankuro replied as he went into Gaara's office with her. "It would be helpful if you just came out with whatever you're hiding."

Gaara looked up from the paperwork he was reading, looking at his two siblings questionably. "What is happening?" He asked.

"Temari was waiting to see you," Kankuro said with a bit of a grin. "Even if she won't explain why she was nervous about coming into your office."

Temari gave Kankuro a glare before turning to Gaara. "I would like to go to Konohagakure on a more permanent basis than just when I am needed."

"An ambassador would be a useful role for you to have," Gaara said with a slight smile. "Even though we would both miss you. I do think Tsunade will be more than happy to have you there."

"Speak for yourself," Kankuro said with a bit of a chuckle. Even though he was saying differently, he would miss his sister. It would be odd to be in Sunagakure without all of them there. He wasn't about to stop Temari from doing what she wanted to do though.

"I think so as well," Temari replied to Gaara, ignoring Kankuro for the moment. "When do you think I should leave?"

"Whenever you feel comfortable leaving," Gaara said with a smile. "Temari – if anything grows with Shikamaru, do remind him he does have to come and talk with me."

Temari just blinked at her youngest sibling, her mind trying to form a question on he knew but then one simply came. "Naruto told you."

"He told me what he saw and what he thought about it," Gaara said with a grin. "I am not about to get in the way of what you want to happen or what might not happen. I am simply saying that if something does, he needs to come here and meet with me. Or I'll go there to meet with him."

Temari nodded a yes to that. "Thank you, brother."

"You are most welcome sister," Gaara said with a smile as he took a piece of paper and started to write. He did so quickly and handed it to her. "Show that to Lady Tsunade. If she agrees, then you can stay. If not, take some time there and then come back."

Temari smiled as she took the paper. "Thank you," she said as she bowed her head and left the room.

Gaara looked at Kankuro. "Do you have someplace else you wish to go to?" He asked quietly. He could understand Temari leaving, but she would come back. He wasn't sure that Kankuro would do the same thing.

"No," Kankuro said with a smile. "It's my place to stay here and help protect you. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Gaara nodded a yes to that. "Thank you Kankuro," he said quietly.

"You're most welcome," Kankuro said with a bow of his head before he left the room as well.

Gaara sighed softly, a bit of relief after the door was closed. He moved back and Naruto smiled up at him. "They're gone," he said. "Not that you needed to hide from them."

"I'm not really supposed to be leaving the village or my training," Naruto said as he crawled out from under the desk. "So it's best if they didn't see me."

Gaara shook his head. "You realize you didn't have to come and see me, right?"

"Yeah," Naruto said with a smile and simply kissed Gaara's lips. "But I missed you, so I decided to come and see you."

Gaara grinned as he gently pulled Naruto into his lap and just cuddled there. It helped to take his mind off of what was happening and made him feel better to have someone to cling to.


End file.
